


A Second Helping

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Cyclonus doesn't know what he wants with her, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Bender, Genderbending, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Cyclonus has sex even though he doesn't need to feed.





	

 

Feeding was essential to an Incubus.  Taking the essence of another by pleasuring them was how an Incubus lived.  No matter what the task was (bar moral code and all), anything that pleasured their partner was enough for an Incubus to sustain itself for a while.

 

But never.... Never for as long as Cyclonus lived had he ever taken part in sexual activity for the purpose of anything but eating.

 

It was possible.  For an Incubus, they naturally fed off their partner's essence during sex, but that didn't mean they couldn't have sex just for the pleasure of it.

 

Cyclonus wasn't hungry now.  Nor was he in any mood to pleasure himself.  No, the reason he was investing himself in a sexual situation now was for someone else's purpose.  Mainly his primary source of food, the slave he had taken with him from the witch that had entrapped him for so long.

 

The girl- Tailgate, was moaning and grabbing his hair, pushing him deeper into her vulva as he ate her out.  He had been at this for a good hour; she should be wet enough soon.

 

"Oh~  C-Cyclonus... Please... Please, I need-!  I need you inside me~!"

 

Something had spiked her lust.  He had found her touching herself in the bath a few hours earlier, wondering what the lustful scent he was smelling was coming from.  He had fed from her not even a day and a half ago; he had no appetite to press her over the edge of the bath and take from her again.

 

But there was something about the way she looked at him as she tried to explain herself.  Apologizing profusely for the display and knowing that he did not require food for a while.  Meaningless excuses that mattered little to him.  Tailgate was her own person, he did not care what sort of activities she took part in so long as it didn't impede on her feeding him.

 

Still, the image of her indulging in the flesh of another person, man or woman, unsettled him for some reason.  It bothered him greatly to think of someone else on top of her as she made the same noises that she made for him.

 

That was why he was now slicking up his penis and pressing it slowly into her vagina even though he did not need to satiate any appetite for her.  He was not stuffed, but he would be groggy for a bit with this second helping.  But he would not take any other alternate other than telling Tailgate to come to his bed that night and letting him take care of her problem.

 

It wasn't a serious matter nor a time consuming one.  It only took a minute of thrusting before she came hard around him.  Not a surprise after he had worked her open with his tongue for so long.

 

"Oooo~ Oh~ I-I'm sor-"

 

"Do not apologize," He pulled out and reached down to adjust her into a more comfortable position.

 

"B-But you didn't-!"

 

"This will not bother me.  You should rest now."

 

"B-But Cyclonus..." Tailgate's breathing was slowly down, showing that her exhaustion was hitting her faster than he thought, "But you helped me..."

 

Cyclonus paused.  She was right in her logic.  Consensual partners helped the other get off even if one finished before the other.  But he didn't need it; he was simply helping her without expecting anything in return.  Which was... different from their other times.

 

"Y-You can finish... inside of me," Tailgate opened her legs again, "I-It's fine... If I fall asleep before y-you come."

 

But he didn't need to.  He didn't need sex.  He didn't need any more food.  He just... He only...

 

"Is that what you want?"

 

Tailgate blushed before nodding.

 

He didn't have to.  He could probably convince her to something less strenuous and wait until she fell asleep.  But Cyclonus couldn't bring himself to say those words, only to lean down and kiss her as he entered her again.

 

Cyclonus would probably be too nauseous to get out of bed tomorrow morning, but just seeing the content look of Tailgate's face made him forget all about his worries about tomorrow.

 

He still didn't know why though.

 

END


End file.
